Worlds Apart
by NataleeAndDal
Summary: Turns out there is such a thing as love at first sight. Magnus is from Edom, a kingdom ruled by an evil dictator. He escapes with his friends to Amsterdam where he meets Alec, the prince of Idris. Jace is inlove with Alec. Will Jace be a problem for the duo? Also a big secret from Magnus' past will change his life forever. AH/AU Malec, Jalec, Clace and Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea has been in my head for a while and I finally decided to put it on paper, I hope you guys like it. NB: I see Edom like North Korea ( atleast how its portrayed in the media, since I've never been).**

**Once again I don't own the characters.**

**Worlds Apart**

Chapter 1

Growing up in the Kingdom of Edom had been hell for Magnus, literally. His mother died when he was eight, and not knowing who is father was, or having any other family, he was sent to an orphanage. He had spent seven years in the orphanage before running away with is friends, Ragnor Fell, Caterina Loss and Raphael Santiago.

Since then he has been surviving on is own with is friends-_family_. After years of dreaming and planning they were finally ready to leave Edom. The king of Edom ruled with an iron fist, and everyone needed his permission to leave the country. Only a few were granted this privilege, and unfortunately Magnus wasn't rich enough or among the ruling class to be considered amongst those few.

No, to leave Magnus and his friends had to hire the services of a very expensive smuggler. After five years of working odd and dangerous jobs, they finally had enough money to leave. The only question now was... where should they go?

"I say we should go to the Netherlands, Amsterdam to be specific, I've heard that it's great there. The people there live a pretty free and good life, even the same sex couples have the same rights as everyone else." Magnus stated. He was sitting in the living room of the small apartment that he shared with his friends.

There were two bedrooms, a small living room with a joint kitchen and one bathroom. It wasn't the safest neighbourhood, hell the whole country was one bad neighbourhood, and the building was pratically falling apart, but they made the best of it. It was their home, atleast for the moment.

"Who told you all that about the Netherlands?" Ragnor asked, turning around to face Magnus. They were all sitting on a bright purple couch that Magnus just had to have. For some reason that none of them could remember now, they had allowed Magnus to decorate...something about being a future fashion design god. Their apartment basically looked like a rainbow bomb went off in there.

"Nobody," Magnus answered. "I overheard two customers at the club talking." Magnus worked at Club 96. It was one of the few underground clubs in Edom's capital City, Tartarus "Apparently one of the assholes took his family there on vacation. He kept bragging about ditching his family and sneaking off to the redlight district."

"The redlight district?" Caterina asked now curious and more interested in the conversation.

"Yes," Magnus answered bouncing with excitment. "Apparently prostitution is also legal there. He said that there's this place in Amsterdam where girls, and even guys stand in front of glass windows with red lights shining on them." Magnus stood up gesturing to his body. "To, you know, advertise the goods."

"You are not becoming a prostitute," Raphael exclaimed, now looking sternly at Magnus.

"What? When did I say I was becoming prostitute?" Magnus asked, face set in fake annoyance and mock hurt, hands resting firmly on his hips.

"Oh come on, we all know how crazy your ideas can get sometimes." Ragnor laughed, looking to Cat and Raphael for support.

"Look!" Magnus exclaimed. "Just because I'm a 'free spirit' doesn't mean I would whore myself out." He paused, fingers playing with his chin as if thinking seriously on the matter. " Atleast I don't think I would."

They all looked at each other silently then burst out laughing. It was crazy how a conversation about where to live could turn into one about prostituion. But that was Magnus and his friends-_family_, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Ok now where was I? Yes, Amsterdam. It seems like a very nice place to live and could be a great option for us. What do you guys think?"Magnus asked.

"I don't know," said Cat. "I was more thinking about America, New York to be more specific. I've always heard about this place 'the city that never sleeps', it sounds like there could be alot of opportunities for us to make a life there."

Everyone started talking at once about where would be best for them to go. After about an half hour of getting no where, Ragnor stood up clapping his hands together to get their attention. Being the oldest they always tried to give him at least a little respect. "I say between New York and Amsterdam, but first we need to talk to the smugglers. We need to see where our money can take us, plus we don't know where they have contacts or not, you know we will be needing papers."

They all agreed with Ragnor that it would be best to talk to the smugglers first. Magnus couldn't wait to start his new life as far away from Edom as possible.

**I will be updating atleast once a week, more if I have the time to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe I'm a bit too ambitious as a first time writer to be writing two fanfics at once, but I just have to get these stories out of my head. I hope you guys like this chapter. So far, I think my problem is getting the scences from my head into words also I want a nice flow to the story. **

**Ideas and critism are accepted.**

_Chapter 2_

Alexander woke up to the sound of the royal orchestra playing. Anyone else would've considered this a wonderfull way to be woken up, but not our dear prince.

Alec, as he liked to be called, was fast becoming annoyed with the whole pomp and pageantry and complete lack of privacy that entailed being the prince of Idris. Sometimes it was just too damn much. Take now for example, he was having the most wonderful dream. A certain sexy servant boy was being very usefull with their mouth, only for it to be rudely interrupted; and just as it was about to reach its climax.

Sighing, Alec opened his eyes, his vision coming into focus to see Hodge, the palace head butler, staring down at him. He quickly grabbed his blanket, shifting it carefully to hiding the results of his dream.

"Good morning your highness and a happy birthday." He greeted, a blinding smile on his face.

Alec just rolled his eyes. This man was way too creepy for his liking.

"Hodge, how many times have I told you to stop with the orchestra, that a simple alarm clock will do." He Paused for a moment, glaring at the man. "In fact I don't need anyone waking me up I can get up on my own. I'm no longer a child." He sighed again, sitting up, then raising his arms above his head to streach his muscles.

"I know your highness but its your birthday, and princess Isabelle suggested the idea. She wanted, and I quote, 'for you to start the day on the right note' so to speak."

Alec frowned, that did sound alot like Isabelle.

Without wasting time, Alec stood up from his bed as Hodge moved quickly to help him into his robe. It was set to be a long day. He really wished he could just stay in bed; but he knew his parents and they probably had alot planned for him today, whether he liked it or not.

He tied his robe, and put his slippers on. "I will discuss my new routine with you later." Then he headed towards the bathroom.

"Should I lay out a suit for you, your highness?" Hodge inquired.

"No, no need, I will be wearing something different today. You're excused." And with that Alec entered his bathroom , closing the door behind him.

Alec finished his shower, deciding to wear all black. He slipped on a pair of black jeans, stylishly ripped at the knees. A black button up shirt, rolling the long sleaves up and a pair of black combat boots. He was in mourning today. It was his nineteenth birthday, and one more year untill he turned twenty. Just one more year of freedom. One more year unitll he would be forced to marry.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem since Idris was a very open minded and progressive country. In fact they were one of the first to legalize same sex marriages. However, certain things were still expected of the royal family and for Alec that ment getting married, and carrying on the family's name. He was heir to the throne, the only son of his father, and even though they accepted that he was gay, he was still expected to carry out his duty.

Alec stood in front of his mirror fighting with his unruly hair, when a knock sounded at his door, no matter what he did it just could not be tamed. "Come in." He called out, turning around to see his sister making her way to him.

"Goodmorning big brother." Isabelle, Izzy as she prefered to be called, greated. She reached out and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, placing a soft kiss on his left cheek.

"Happy birthday." she wispered, pulling back to face her brother.

"Are you ready for today?" She asked still holding onto his shoulders

Izzy was Alec's best friend, his confidant, she knew him better than anyone. They have been inseparable since childhood and would always be there for each other. She was the one he always turned to in his time of need and the reverse was true for her. He always found it easy to talk to her; most times they didn't even need words, they just knew how to read each other. When he had first relized he was gay and was having trouble dealing with it, she was there for him. When he came out to their parents, she was right there holding his hand.

"Iz honestly, no, I'm not ready. I don't know why our parents insist on throwing these parties every year. I mean, its my birthday, one would think I'd get to choose how I spend it."

"I know." She sighed. " But there's no getting out of it, so..." She trailed off.

He frowned, running a hand through his hair, stepping away from her."Yeah."

She turned and followed him as he made his way towards the door, reaching out a hand to pat his right shoulder. "Don't worry big brother, I have a suprise for you."

That caused him to stop, his hand on the door. He turned to look at his sister, she was sporting a devilish grin.

"Jace and I are taking you out tonight."

That got his attention and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"There's this hot new underground club called Avalon-". She smirked. " and they cater to all your...special needs big brother. We're going after we get done with mom and dad's thing."

Alec smiled, he loved clubbing. It gave him a chance to let loose and be Alec.

You see, there's two sides to our prince. There was prince Alexander, always prim and proper and did his duty. Then there was Alec, a free spirit; a bad boy, atleast according to his sister. Two very different sides of the same coin.

"Sounds fun." He gave his sister a hug, thanking her.

By the time Alec and Izzy got to the dinning room, their parents; the king-Robert Lightwood and the Queen-Mayrse Lightwood, were alreardy present. They always tried to have major meals together as a family, especially breakfast. Unless there was an emergency, or something important pretaining to the running of the country, they ate together. This was family time; when they tried to be just parents and children, when they could discuss whatever they wanted.

"So Alexander, are you excited for your party tonight? Some of the world's highest dignitaries and their daughters will be in attendance." Robert greated his son as soon as he sat down, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Yes father, I can't wait." He replied sarcastically.

"You know Alexander, it wouldn't hurt to start dating a few girls." His mother suggested, with a sweet smile.

Alec to scoffed, rolled his eyes and took another sip of his cofffee.

"You should try and fall inlove with someone son. Or would you prefer us to arrange someone for you?" She continued

"I'll figure it out. Thank you." He answered and they went back to their meals.

As Alec sat there watching his family talking and laughing, he couldn't help but let his mind drift else where.

Just one more year of freedom he thought. He suddenly felt like he was sufficating, his life as he knew it was about to end. He needed to do something, but what. He couldn't just walk away from his family, from his duty; that wasn't him. He loved his family, his country, and he actually wanted to be king one day. Not because he was born and trained to be; but because he genuinely loved taking care of his people, and knew that as king he could do so much more.

As Alec sat there drinking his coffee, he knew what he had to do.

_ I'm going to live this last year of freedom my way._

And so in that moment he decided.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going on vacaton."

**As a fanfic reader, I hate waiting for new chapters and always try to read only finished stories, but...turns out writing takes time and alot of re-reading and even then I'm not happy with the finish product.**

**Next Chapt up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**The song inspired me for Jace's character, atleast for a few chapters to come. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Magnus was seated in his living room, anxiously waiting for his friends to return home. Caterina and Raphael were still at work, while Ragnor had gone to meet with the smuggler.

He was on pins and needles with how eager he was to leave Edom, infact he had already packed.

It had been a week since their last big discussion on the issue. Ragnor was just only now able to get a meeting with Dravid - smuggler extraodinaire.

Things were becoming worse in the kingdom, if that was even possible. The king was being more of a dick than usually; everyone was feeling it. No one was safe, not even his cronies and sympathizers.

The gossip in the streets were that his anger and frustrations about none of his five wives being able to give him a son had reached its peek and he was now taking it out on everyone.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle to himself. There he was, king, all mighty and powerfull, dictating what everyone could and couldn't do. How many kids, if any you were allowed to have. The man had all the power, anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers. Everything, except what he most desired; an heir. Maybe it was Karma, Magnus thought, karma for all his wickedness, all the evil he has delt his people. He sighed, releasing a heavy breath. Everyone had their own problems he supposed. No matter how high or low classed you were, _we all have our shit to deal with_.

Magnus got up from his seat and began to pace around his living room. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder and fantasize about what waited for him out there beyond the shores of Edom. Whatever it was, he planned on embracing it. He planned on being bold, open, and grabbing every opportunity that comes his way.

He made his way over to the window, taking in the scene before him. The day was coming to an end, the sun setting, casting a beautiful orange and yellow glow over the city. Tartarus looked so peaceful and serene at that moment; one would've thought it was just like any other city in world. But it was a prison, the whole of Edom a beautiful prison.

As Magnus watched the people, his people, scurry about , he couldn't help the sadness that engulfed his heart. Would he ever see them again? Could he ever return home? Did he want to return home? Ever since he could remember all he's ever dreamt of was leaving Edom, and now... Now that his dream was in reach, he couldn't help the bit of sadness he felt.

Maybe someday he could come back, maybe things would change soon, maybe.

Sighing, Magnus trolled over to the book shelf in the corner of the room. He picked up comic and went back to his place on the couch. Maybe he could keep his mind busy by reading untill his friends got home. Now was not the time to reminisce.

Ragnor was the first to return. Magnus had immediately attacked him wanting to know how his meeting with dravid had gone, but Ragnor would tell him nothing. 'Just wait untill the others get home I don't want to have to repeat myself' he had said, much to Magnus's annoyance.

"So we're going to Amsterdam then." Magnus said to no one in particular.

"Yes. "Ragnor answered. They were all gathered around a white coffee table; sitting on cushions they had placed on the floor. Raphael and Caterina had brought home dinner. It was Cat's turn to cook but apparently she wasn't in the mood, not that Magnus minded. The fried rice dish they brought was quite delicious.

"Thats the best they can do right now."Ragnor continued. "They have some contacts working on a cruise ship that travels to the Netherlands. The ship is currently docked at one of our neighbouring islands. Curacao to be specific."

"Ok, so what's the plan then." Magnus asked

"The plan is to get us to Curacao by way of a fishing boat. Then from there we board the cruise ship." Ragnor replied.

"But won't we run into trouble on the cruise ship?" Caterina asked.

"No, they'll arrange documents and jobs for us. We'll pretend to Curacaoans working on the ship." Ragnor told them. "We will know our jobs and fake names once we get there."

"Ok, well great." Magnus piped up, he couldn't contain his excitement. It was really happening, he thought, they were actually going to leave Edom. Finally. "So when do we leave?" He asked, hoping it was soon

"In two days time. I've already paid them. I just need to take some photos to Dravid tomorrow for our IDs." Ragnor answered.

They ate their dinner and spent the rest of the night excitedly discussing their trip.

The following two days were a hectic mess for the group, tying up loose ends, packing and saying their goodbyes without really saying goodbye. It was all a blurr for Magnus. Thankfully everything went according to plan and they made it out of Edom safely. He and his friends were now dressed as waiters, serving in a bar, onboard a cruise ship heading to the Netherlands.

* * *

Alec, Jace and Izzy were in a limousine on their way to Avalon. After some careful blackmailing on his part - about this being his birthday and how he should atleast enjoy it, if even just a little bit - he had convinced his parents to let them leave the party early. However, though he was victorious in this endeavor, he still had to make a compromise. Apparently Jace, his friend and personal body gaurd, wasn't security enough and he was forced to take along two more palace gaurds.

"So what's this I hear about you going on vacation?" Jace asked. He was sitting next to Alec trying to open a bottle of champagne . They've been friends since childhood. Jace's father was the King's head of security and personal body gaurd. Jace had basically grown up in the palace. His mother had died during childbirth, and when his father died saving the king's life, the royal family more or less adopted him.

"Yeah, I had a very intense conversation with mom and dad about it this morning over breakfast. Which reminds me, why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" Alec replied, accepting the champagne flute Jace offered him.

"Oh, yeah, the king sent me on an errand. Sorry that I missed all the fireworks though." He handed Izzy a flute as well. she was seated on Alec's other side.

"Brother just told them he was going on a long vacation with or without their permission." Izzy piped up. "They were livid. The whole thing was quite amusing" Alec snickered at her, sipping his champagne. He loved his sister's enthusiasm for drama and gossip. She knew everything that happened in the kingdom, no one's business was secret to her.

"In the end though, after all their beckering they agreed...with a few demands ofcourse. She finished, smiling broadly.

Jace raised an eye brow at Alec in question. He sighed deeply and proceeded to lay the whole thing out for Jace.

"Well, here is the gist of it. You as my personal gaurd -" He said gesturing towards Jace. "-You're coming and Izzy as well. Somehow, and without my permission I might add -" He scrunched up his face, frowning at his sister. "- she managed to convince them that it would be a good idea if she came along aswell. Although I really wanted to go _alone, _you guys coming I can live with. The main problem is that they are trying to turn my vacation into some big royal states visit with a whole entourage and everything."

Alec let out another frustrated breath. "I just wanted to travel for a while on my own, be Alec and not the prince before ..." He trailed off, both Izzy and Jace already knowing what he was referring to. They both leaned into him resting their heads on either shoulder, a gesture of comfort.

"Don't worry big bro no matter happens what we will make sure you have the vacation of your dreams. Won't we Jace?" She looked across her brother to Jace, who nodded in agreement

Things were really not going the way he had planned. His parents were essentially trying to highjack his vacation plans. He hadn't even decided where he wanted to go yet and they were already talking about which heads of states family had good marriage ripe daughters he could court. Or which families had the most wealth and would be beneficial to them if both families were joined in marriage. The whole thing was becoming an annoying headache.

Alec didn't know how, but he had to figure out a way to get what he wants. He just had to; for his own sanity and happiness.

The rest of the drive to the club was spent talking about more pressing issues; like who was planning on hooking up. Izzy's boyfriend of the month - Meliorn - would be meeting them there. He wasn't sure what Jace's plans were but he was definately on the hunt tonight.

As soon they entered the club all eyes were on them, people immediately recognizing the royal siblings. Unlike Izzy, Alec have always hated the attention. He just wanted to have a good time without people scrutinizing him or having everything he did being front page news.

They got to the bar and ordered - no one would dared to ask them for IDs - though none of them were twenty one. _Perks of being the prince._

The music was loud and pumping with a heavy base causing the whole room to vibrate with each pulse. It was a nicely decorated place, Alec thought, though not his taste. Way too many bright neon colors. It felt like they were trying way too hard to appeal to the gay community. Atleast they were trying, he supposed.

"Guys, I just spotted Meliorn." Izzy said putting her now empty glass on the bar. "Don't wait for me, I'll find my way home." And with a wink and a devilish grin she melted into the hoard of bodies on the dance floor.

"what does she even see in that guy anyway?" Alec asked when Izzy was out of earshot.

"Well, I guess he his kinda hot." Jace answered, with a smile and a 'I don't really know' look on his face.

Alec just shrugged and turned his attention back to the bar, ordering another round of drinks. He leaned on his elbows against the counter to give himself a full view of the room while he chatted with Jace. So far no one had caught his attention and he wasn't really into any of those who were brave enough to approach him. It was turning out to be a rather shit night, he thought.

"Dance with me." Jace leaned over and whispered in Alec's ear, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor before he could even answer. Though this was the first time he would be dancing with Jace alone, they would sometimes dance together as a group with Izzy or their other friends when they went out, so he went along with it.

Jace pulled Alec to the middle of the crowded dance floor and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking up into his blue eyes. Alec placed his hands on Jace's hips resting them there as they began to sway to the music. It wasn't slow song but it had a very sexy beat and he found that he quite liked the lyrics.

**_-Something lately drives me crazy - has to do with how you make me - struggle to get your attention - calling you brings aprehension - text from you and sex from you - are things that are not so uncommon - flirt with you, you're all about it - tell me why I feel unwanted - damn, if you didn't want me back - why'd you have to act like that? - It's confusing to the core - cause I know you want it - oh, and if you don't wanna be something substantial with me - then why do you give me more? - Babe I know you want it - say that you want me - everyday that you want me - every way that you need me - got me trippin - super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger - feel the pain getting bigger - go insane from the bitter feeling - trippin super pyscho love._**

He was completely lost in the music, letting the rythm control his movements. He didn't even notice how close he and Jace had suddenly gotten. Jace pushed his body into Alec's, swaying his hips provacatively and grinding up against him. Alec felt a jolt electricity rush through his body at the intimate contact. He was about to replicate the movement when he remembered that he was dancing with Jace and snapped to attention. He looked down at the other man in his arms and noticed something strange in the golden eyes looking back at him. Before he knew what was happening Jace was kissing him.

* * *

**I know I haven't describe the characters looks yet, but I'm saving that for later. It will be a mix of the tv show, Shadowhunters and the book TMI. For this story Alec just feels tall to me. Also sorry for the long wait for the update, I've also been working alot on my other fanfic -Blue eyes and Glitter. check it out.**

**Song: Super psycho love by Simon Curtis.**


	4. Chapter 4

First,** I did not plan Jalec. I don't know what happened I just started writing and the next thing I knew they kissed. I'm just as surprised as you are even though I'm obviously the writer. It seems Alec just wants to complicate his life more. Don't worry though this is malec story and there will be some Clace and Sizzy too, they'll just be some twist and turns along the way. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alec was laying in bed staring up at his ceiling. When had his life become so complicated? Just less than twenty four hours ago he thought he had it all figured out, now he was sitting in a pool of confusion. First it was his parents trying to ruin his vacation plans, and now it was Jace. _Oh God, Jace. _He thought, rubbing his temples warily. What was he going to do about him?

_Jace was kissing him. He was frozen in shock, his mind screaming for him to react, for him to do something, anything. Kiss him back, push him away. Anything but just standing there like a damn statue._

_And so without thinking, he did something. He went with his most primal urges and he kissed Jace back, or rather he allowed Jace to kiss him. He relaxed his mind, his body and tried to give in to the moment. Let things take their natural course._

_ Jace brought his hands from around Alec's neck up to his face, caressing his cheeks, moving his fingers up into Alec's hair and then back to his cheeks, smoothing his skin. He licked and sucked on Alec's lower lip, relishing the taste; moaning and begging for his tongue to be granted entrance. _

_Alec was tingling all over, his body begging him to continue. Begging him to take things to a more private place and to press on, but he couldn't. This just didn't feel right to him. This was Jace. Jace was like a brother to him, except for Izzy he was his bestfriend. He had never thought about him in a romantic or sexul manner before. Sure was an attractive guy but...He just couldn't, no matter how turned on he was starting to feel in that moment, he had to stop._

_He slowly pulled away from Jace, not wanting to seem too freaked out, though he was. Both of them were a little out of breath from all the dancing and kissing. He didn't know what to say to his friend. What could he even say? He knew they would have to talk about what just happened between them at some point, but that would have to be at a different time and a different place. He wasn't ready, right now he just needed to think._

_"We should get out of here, it's getting really late." Alec said. It was the only thing he could think of. Jace nodded in agreement and Alec reached out, taking his hand, leading them out of the club and back to the limo; the two gaurds following closely behind._

Alec was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking at his door. He really wasn't in the mood for any visitors, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He called out inviting the person to come in and was greated by a very somber looking Izzy.

"Hey big brother." Izzy greated, walking over and plopping down on the bed next to him.

"Hey." Alec answered in return. He moved over on the bed and lifted up the blankets, making room for her. She gladly snuggled up next to him.

They both layed there for what felt like hours but in reality were only a few minutes staring up at the ceiling, neither of them saying anything. Both seemingly waiting for the other one to speak first. Finally, Izzy loosing her patience, broke the silence. Letting out a heavy breath, she turned to face her brother. "Alec, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Jace?"

"What!?" Alec exclaimed, snapping his head towards her, confusion painting his face. He had honestly thought that this little early morning visit was about her crazy love life, not his. How wrong he was.

"D, did he tell you that something happened between us?" Alec asked, thinking it was best to find out what she knew first.

"Well, yes actually. He told me that after I left you guys last night you danced for a while and then he kissed you. After which you had abruptly left the club, and that you haven't said a word to him since"

"Ok...that uh, that sounds about right."

"Well?" Izzy asked, her expression saying she needed to hear his side of things.

"Well what Izzy?" Alec exclaimed. He was feeling a little frustrated. He really just wanted some time alone to clear his head, and figure out how best to talk to Jace "What do you want me to say? My bestfriend just up out of nowhere and kissed me. I mean... what the hell. Is he gay now? Honestly this whole thing is just so weird and confusing." Alec groaned dropping his head in his hands.

"God, Alec. You can be so clueless sometimes. Honestly. You never see what is right in front of your eyes."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alec asked, annoyance clear in his voice as looked up at Izzy.

"Oh nothing. Just that Jace has had a crush on you ever since we were kids and you seem to be the only one who doesn't notice it."

"What?" To say Alec was suprised would be an understatement. This couldn't possibly be true. Could it? Jace was straight, right, wasn't he? He had never specifically told him this but...

"But I've only ever seen him with girls." Alec said in a high pitched, squeek.

"So?" Izzy chided. "Maybe he's bisexual. But that's not even the point. The point is that you need to go and talk to him, and soon. He is really freaking out. He thinks that he's ruined things between you two. I've never seen him so upset."

* * *

Alec took a deep breath then knocked. He was standing in front of Jace's room. After his conversation with Izzy in the morning he had spent the rest of the day locked up in his room seriously rethinking his life. How could he not have noticed that Jace had a crush on him? Was he really that clueless? He just couldn't believe it. Was he really so wrapped up in himself that he didn't notice what was happening around him. What was happening with the people he claimed cared about. He really needed to get out of his own head every once in while and pay attention, else he continues to miss the important things.

"Who is it? Jace called out.

"It's me. May I come in?" Alec asked, the nervousness plain in his voice.

The door opened and there stood Jace, wearing nothing but a pair of red and black plaid pjama pants. It seemed like he had had the same idea and had spent the day in bed as well. Alec couldn't help but take in the man that stood before. He looked kinda sexy like that, he thought, bare chested, his golden hair all disheveled. The muscles in his arms flexing as folds them over his chest. He was indeed a very handsome man, anyone would be attracted to him. So why hadn't he noticed this before? Maybe he had just never took the time to notice.

"You know you can sit down right." Jace said. He was sitting on the edge of his bed watching Alec, who seemed to be conflicted. He was standing in the middle of the room looking from the bed to the chair in the corner of the room. Finally, seeming to have made up his mind, he sat down on the bed next to Jace, folding his hands nervously in his lap and not looking at the other man.

After a moment Alec looked up at Jace tentatively, catching his eyes. _He looks sad_, he thought. His eyes lacked their usual spark of mischief. This caused Alec's heart to sink, he would definately have to try and fix that.

"Jace listen I - " Alec began but Jace raised a hand cutting him off.

"Just wait, let me talk first please, ok." Alec nodded yes in response.

"I've been in love you ever since I can remember." He paused gauging Alec's reaction, who seemed surprised at the revelation but didn't respond and so he continued. "I've always admired you. You're the kindest most genuine person I know. Even when we were kids and my dad died and everyone kept telling me that they were sorry or how everything would be ok...you were the only one who knew what I needed. You didn't give me meaningless speeches. You simply told me that you would be here for me no matter what."

"And I ment it. I will always be here for you Jace."

"I know that... and I don't ever want to ruin our friendship but..." Jace trailed off. He stood up in one swift motion, pacing back and forth in front of Alec. He appeared to be searching for the right words to say.

"I think thats when it started." He continued. "I've always loved you as a friend, as a brother. But after my dad died and I had no one left...the only thing that kept me going was you. I mean, the king and queen and Izzy did what they could, but if it wasn't for you Alec... I... I honestly don't know. That's why I became your personal guard. So I can always be close to you, be there for you."

"Oh Jace." Alec said, tears starting to fill his eyes.

He moved to get up but Jace stopped him, moving to kneel in front of him. He reached out his hands taking Alec's in his, smoothing them over with the pad of his thumbs. "I've tried Alec -." He continued looking deep into Alec's eyes. " -believe me, and I know that this is alot for you unpack; not to mention that kiss last night is probably in the papers by now - which I'm really sorry about - not really - but will you just, maybe think about it, about us."

Jace has never felt vunerable in his life than he did in that moment. He knew what he was doing to Alec wasn't fair, and honestly he had never planned on coming clean about his feelings for him. He was satisfied - or atleast he thought he was - just being Alec's personal body gaurd, his protector, his friend. But last night, dancing with him, holding him in his arms, having him so close, he just couldn't help but get lost in the moment; lost in Alec. And now, after that kiss...he had atleast try.

Alec was a wirlwind of emotions. He knew he loved Jace, but as a friend and as a brother, nothing more. Maybe if he tried he could fall for him, but then what would be the point of that. In a year's time he would be expected to find a woman and get married. _Damn it. _This was just too much.

"Jace, listen, even if I wanted to see if there could be something between us, what would be the point. I have to marry in year's time. And to a woman to at that. I care too much about you to put you through that" He was pleading with Jace, begging him with eyes. Begging him to let things go back to how they were just twenty four hours ago, when they were best friends, brothers. What was he suppose to do? How could he say no? This was Jace. He promised that he would always be here for him no matter what.

"I know all that Alec. That's one of the reasons why I never told you how I felt, because I knew that in the end we could never be together, at least not permanently, and I still know that. But - and hear me out - I've thought about this. I want you to spend your last year with me."

"What?" Alec was a speechless.

"Spend this final year of your 'freedom' with me. I don't expect you to suddenly fall inlove with me or anything, nor do I want you to. If you did I know it would be hard for you to leave me when the time came for you to get married. I know thats why you've avoided relationships."

"And you're ok with this, with basically being a year long fling?" Alec asked

"Being with you for a year is better than not being with you at all. Just think about it ok. Give me a chance. I promise to make this year unforgettable. And when the time comes, we can both walk away, no regrets."

Jace leaned up and captured Alec's lips in a soft, and gentle kiss, bearing his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning. Minor Jalec lemon ahead. It's so crazy to me that the first lemon I write is not for my precious Malec. Well, this wasn't planned I just started writing and it happened. It seems like our prince is hell bent on complicating his life. He better get his shit together by the time he meets Magnus. lol**

Chapter 5

"Hurry the hell up!" Magnus yelled. They had just arrived in Amsterdam and were currently docked at a place called Ijver. He was getting very impatient, Ragnor was taking his sweet ass time deboarding the ship. The man was moving as slow as a snail and mumbling some bullshit about having sea legs. " For heaven's sake Ragnor we've only been at sea for a week, you do not have _freaking_ sea legs." Magnus continued, huffing as he dragged his luggage behind.

"Oh, just shut it you asshole. I'm coming." Ragnor replied, looking annoyed as he followed behind the others.

"Wow."Cat exclaimed after they were all off the ship. They stood in awe on a beautiful stretch of grass taking in their surroundings. In front of them was a narrow length of red colored road with bicycles whisking by. Behind them, the pond, filled with ships and boats ferrying people back and forth. As they looked across the water they could see Amsterdam central station and the city in full swing.

Magnus was elated. He couldn't wait to explore his new home, learn the wonderful language and get to know it's lovely people. Adventure was calling and he was ready to answer...but for now he was tired and would settle for finding their new apartment and getting some much needed rest.

After asking directions...alot...(luckily everyone seemed to speak english) they found themselves in an apartment on a street - whose name Magnus wouldn't dare try to pronounce, atleast not yet - overlooking the Noord metrostation. The neighbourhood was nice and quiet...but not too quiet, and was only about a fifteen to twenty minutes walk to the pond - where they'd arrived, and could ferry into the city ,also the metro station was just a stone's throw away.

Their apartment was located on the first floor of a long brick building, three stories high that almost ran the entire length of the street. It had four bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Though Magnus was hoping that he would've gotten his own bathroom, it was definately better than their old place back in Edom. At least here he got his own room... and besides... before you knew it, he'd be working and would be able to get his own place.

Except for four air mattresses the apartment was empty. As Magnus toured his new home, his mind was already running wild with ideas for decorating. He couldn't help but sigh in relief that Dravid was able to arrange a place for them to stay and they weren't forced to stay in a hotel. Because as much fun as that could have been...it just wouldn't have been very smart financially. They really needed to be careful with the little money they have untill they're all settled in.

"Guys, I don't know about you but I'm seriously tired. I think we should all just get some rest. Maybe later we could go out and explore our new home...get some food." Magnus suggested, already dragging his air mattress and luggage behind him to his new bedroom; everyone else quickly following suit.

* * *

"Wanna join the mile high club." Jace whispered, sitting next to Alec. They were onboard the royal family's plane on their way to the Netherlands.

Alec had managed to come to an agreement with his parents. Though he wasn't entirely happy about it, it was one that he could live with. He would spend the first half of his vacation the way he wants and then the other half doing all the royal crap they suggested.

"I'm already member." He whispered back, smirking at the shocked expression on Jace's face. "Oh come on, you know I'm no angel...right?"

"I know." Jace replied. Alec was yet to give him an answer to his request. It had been a week since he confessed his feelings to the prince and it was becoming very frustrating for him not knowing where they stood. However, he hasn't allowed that to deter him. "Well?" Jace asked, leaning closer to Alec and placing a soft kiss just below his ear.

Alec shivered at the contact. "Jace I don't think that that's the best idea. Besides Izzy is sitting right there." He said, pointing to Izzy sitting in a seat a few rows ahead of them with her headphones in her ear.

For the past week, to say things have changed bewteen them would be an understatement. They've been flirting with each other nonstop, stealing little kisses here and there, and just lastnight Jace had snucked into his room and they had had a full blown makeout session. He was feeling very confused at the moment. On the one hand his brain was telling him that this was a very bad idea and that someone would likely end up getting hurt, but on the other hand he just couldn't seem to make himself say no to Jace's advances.

"Well... that's what the bathroom is for." Jace whispered, poking his tongue out, licking the the shell of Alec's ear then taking the soft lobe between his teeth, tugging gently.

Alec felt a bolt of electric current shot through his body and had to bite down on his lower lip to hold back a moan. The next thing he new, Jace's hand was on his thigh.

Jace smoothed his hand up and down Alec's thigh - avoiding the royal jewels, but getting closer with each stroke - while he placed soft kisses in a line from his adam's apple to his ear and back again. He could feel the prince's resolve melting. Not one to back down from down from a challenge, he licked at Alec's pulse point then sucked the soft skin into his mouth while simultaneously smoothing his hand over his cock.

Alec couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped him as his eyes fluttered close at the feeling of Jace's hand on his crotch. He could feel all the blood in his brain rushing to his nether regions and his pants suddenly becoming uncomfortably tight. "J...Jace...you have to stop." He whisper-moaned, though not doing anything to stop him.

"Ok, I'll stop, but only if you come with me." Jace whispered back in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Before Alec realised what was happening he was on his feet and being drag to the bathroom.

"Be safe boys!" Izzy shouted, looking over her shoulder with a massive grin on her face, causing Alec's face to heat up.

* * *

Alec barely managed to close the bathroom door before Jace had him up against the wall, capturing his lips in a searing kiss; hands franticly roaming all over him. It felt like he was caught in a tornado of lust, but he wasn't complaining.

He placed his hands firmly on Jace's hips, tugging him roughy against his body and squeezing their already close groins together. He ground his hips once, twice, earning a loud moan from the other man. Alec took advantage of Jace's temporary loss of control and plunged his tongue into his opened mouth. He let his tongue slither and danced in and out, probing...tasting...teasing.

"Alec" Jace moaned. "I wanna taste you."

Without saying another word Alec pulled back. He brought his hands up, caressing Jace's cheeks. He could see the fire of lust burning in his eyes and wondered if his looked the same. Not one for words, he pulled Jace in for another kiss. It was even rougher than the one before, he was practically fucking Jace's mouth with his tongue. He then pulled back and practically growled. "What are you waiting for?"

At Alec's words Jace dropped abruptly to his knees, quickly unbuckling his belt then his pants - pulling said paints and underwear down in one go.

Alec threw his head back sighing in relief as his pants and boxers drop to the floor and his cock sprang free of its confines.

Jace smoothed his hands from Alec's ankles upwards in a feather light touch. As he followed his hands with his eyes, he couldn't help the overwelming feeling of joy he felt. He had been dreaming of having Alec - being with him - for so long, now it was actually happening. Alec was standing almost fully naked in front of him, shivering and moaning at his touch. As he looked up at Alec, his hair messy, eyes darkened with desire and lips red and kiss swollen, he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful he looked; Alec was his. Alec was finally his.

Jace greedily swallowed Alec's cock in one go, taking the entire length in his mouth, then slowly pulling back, licking and sucking gently on the tip; savoring the salty sweet taste of Alec's pre-cum on his lips.

"Fuck...Jace!" Alec groaned, as Jace devoured his cock. With one hand on the bathroom sink, he tangled the other in the hair at the back of Jace's head - guiding him in a back and forth motion as fucked his mouth.

Jace moved one hand that was firmly griping Alec's thigh and holding him in place down to his own pants, swiftly opening his zipper and releasing his own harden member. He moaned loudly as he wrapped his hand around his pulsing cock, the vibrations in his throat causing Alec to moan as well, as he smoothed his hand up and down his lenth - jerking himself off.

The tiny airplane bathroom was soon filled with a symphony of moans and groans and expletives as both men neared their release.

As Alec began to feel the muscles in his stomach tighten and that familiar feeling of unending ecstacy wash over him, he called out Jace's name in warning and tried to pull back but Jace just held him tighter, sucking even harder.

With one final thrust and a graze of Jace's teeth, in what could only be described as a roar, Alec came Hard, spilling himself down Jace's throat.

Jace continued sucking, gladly swallowing every drop. The feeling and taste of Alec cuming in his mouth sending him over the edge aswell and he spilled himself in his hand and on the floor.

After a few moments catching his breath, Alec pulled Jace to his feet, embacing him in a bone crushing hug, then placing a kiss on his lips. It was soft and tender, unlike the ones previous. As he pulled back once more, gently brushing an unruly piece of hair behind Jace's ear, he felt his heart twist in pain. There, shining in Jace's eyes, was this intense look of love and adoration ment for him. He felt his heart sunk even more with sadness...as he realized that he would probably never feel the same way. He had made a mistake.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you guys liked my lemon. I didn't want to romanticize it too much, gotta save that for Malec. Sorry Jace. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know...this chapter just didn't wanna be written. I feel like it might be a bit choppy how I jump from scene to scene, but I'm trying to move the plot along so let me know what you think.**

Chapter 6

The rest of the flight to Amsterdam was anything but comfortable for Alec. Izzy was asleep in her seat, her earphones still firmly lodged in her ears. Alec found himself lost in his thoughts, snuggled up with a sleeping, and _loudly_ snoring Jace in his arms. Though he was fairly tired himself, he just couldn't fall asleep. His mind was racked with thoughts of him and Jace, thoughts of what he was going to do once the plane landed.

Like, were he and Jace a thing now? He knew Jace wanted them to be a thing, may even already think that they were now a thing. And who could blame the guy, considering what they had just done in the bathroom. But Alec found that he was drawing a complete blank when it came to figuring out what _he_ wanted. If _he_ wanted them to be a thing.

On the one hand he enjoyed what he had done with Jace in the bathroom, like _really_ enjoyed it, but, on the other hand his heart just wasn't into it. Would having a purely physical relationship with Jace cause a problem for their friendship? Could they even be together without getting emotionally attached?

Shit, now that he thought about it, they were already emotionally attached. Jace was inlove with him, and though he wasn't inlove with Jace, he certainly cared about him, he certainly loved him. Even if it was just in a brotherly way, which was even more complicated now, considering that people didn't exactly let their brothers give them blowjobs. And if they did, then they were sick in the head or something.

"Shit" Alec sighed again - he seemed to be doing that alot now, combing his fingers through his hair. He really needed to figure out what he was going to do, and he needed to figure it out by the time the plane lands.

* * *

"Are you and Jace fighting?" Izzy asked

"What? No. Why, did he say something?" Alec moved quickly across the room from where he was standing at the window taking in the view to join his sister. She was laying on her front stretched out across his bed, her hands forming a V under her chin, propping her head up as she looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

It had only been a day since their arrival into the city and they were currently checked into Hotel TwentySeven. Alec found the place to be quite...decadent. The room he was staying in reminded him a little bit of some of the rooms back in the palace. It wasn't a bad thing to be reminded of home, but for the fact that he was trying not to be reminded of home. Which was why he had already spoken to Jace and Izzy about finding them simpler accommodations.

"No, it's just that you guys have been acting weird...well weirder than normal since we landed. I mean, you could cut the tension between you two with a knife." Izzy answered as Alec sat next to her on the bed, looking annoyed and guilty at the same time.

Alec really didn't want to talk about him and Jace with Izzy. That would be putting her in the middle and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Plus she had a bias. She loved Jace, and he knew she wanted to see them together. So definately not the best person to turn to for advice at the moment.

"Honestly Iz, I don't know what to tell you." Alec started. "I think he's waiting for me to give him my answer, and...I can't say I have one for him at the moment. I'm still just trying to figure this whole thing out"

They were quiet for a while. He could see the wheels turning in his sister's head as she thought of how best to respond.

Finally she said "You need to figure it out soon and make a decision, because the longer you wait, the more complicated things will get."

"I know." Alec huffed.

"I mean, come on, Alec. How are you going to make decisions for the kingdom when you can't even make simple decisions concerning your own life." She wasn't trying to be cruel, really she wasn't, but she knew her brother, and sometimes he needed a good kick in the butt.

Sometimes the very things she loved about him, were the very same things she hated. Alec would rip himself to shreds trying to make everyone happy, making sure no one gets hurt. Even if that means hurting himself. Someone has to be there to make sure he doesn't make himself miserable just to make everyone else happy. She knew that he was of the belief that she wants him to be with Jace, and in all honesty, she does. She loves Jace, plus he's a great guy and she knew given the chance, he would totally make her brother happy.

But, at the end of the day her brother's happiness is what's most important to her. Even if he didn't end up with Jace she would be fine with it, as long as he found someone he loved and who loved him equally in return. Not some arranged marriage bullshit. Truth be told that's the main reason why she had been encouraging him to give Jace a chance. She knew that if he were to fall inlove, truely fall inlove with someone, he would move heaven and earth to be with them. Their traditions be damned.

"I know." Alec said again. "And you're right. Don't worry about me and Jace, ok." He patted her back, "We'll work ourselves out."

"You better. And I don't mean in the sack" She smirked up at him, a sly grin spreading across her face. "You think I didn't hear you guys yesterday on the plane."

Alec's face was turning bright red as she spoke.

"You're very loud you know, big bro - Oww!" Izzy exclaimed, unable to finish her sentence as Alec smacked her on her butt. Before she could move to retaliate though, he was already running towards the bathroom, laughing as he went. The door slamned in her face just as she reached it. "This isn't over you know. I'm gonna get you back." Izzy called, still rubbing her aching butt.

"yeah, well you'll have to catch me first." Alec called back. Izzy could practically see him smirking as she heard him laughing through the door.

* * *

"I think it's safe to say that I've had enough. Officially." Alec, his sister and Jace had just gotten back from their dinner with the Dutch royal family. The whole thing had been one big elaborate scheme by his parents and king Williem-Alexander. He had no idea what he had expected. A part of him had hoped that it was indeed a 'political' meeting as his father had convinced him it was. That they would have had dinner, discuss trade deals, and other things that would be mutually beneficial to both kingdoms. But no, the whole thing was just a setup to have him meet princess Catharina.

Not once, after his father had called to inform him about the supposed political dinner, had he allowed himself to think it to be ploy. Could he have been any more gullible.

"My first week in the country and they're already trying to ruin my stay." Alec complained as he paced his hotel room, fuming.

"It's ok Alec, just calm down." Jace advised. Trying to temper him, he took hold of the Prince's hand to stop his pacing, moving to block his way.

"I mean, what were they thinking Jace. She's just a freaking kid for angel sake."

"Oh come on, she's not that much younger than you. Isn't she like seventeen or something?" Jace asked.

"How the hell should I know." Alec rolled his eyes. "And why are you sounding like this, aren't you suppose to be on my side?"

"Of course I'm on your side." Jace replied, placing his hands on Alec's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Is there even another side?" He smiled a sweet smile, causing Alec to let out sarcastic little chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you're getting so worked up about this." Izzy added. She had already thrown off her heels and had made herself comfortable on Alec's bed. "It's not like you're _not_ going to do things your way anyway. So why let our parents medling brother you?"

"I know but-" Alec started, leaving Jace's embrace to join Izzy on the bed. "I can't help it. I want them on my side, Iz. I don't want to be fighting with them all the time, it's really tiring you know."

Izzy got up and sat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You wanna know what I think," Izzy started. "I think we shouldn't bother anymore with this whole," gesturing with her hand, "playing diplomats crap. Let's just go straight to the fun part of this vacation. Yes?"

"What?" Alec asked, scrunching up his face, now facing each other.

"Yeah. Let's move up our plans. I say we get the hell out of this hotel and move somewhere where no one would ever think to look for us." Jace was grinning from ear to ear, showing his agreement, while Alec was looking at her like she'd gone crazy.

The trio spent the next few hours making plans for their great escape from the life luxury. The whole thing had been quite ridiculous, really. From searching for an apartment to rent online, to figuring out just how they were going ditch whatever spies they knew their parents must have hired to follow them around. Alec was under no illusion that his parents would have actually allowed him to travel alone with Izzy and only Jace as their body gaurd to another country. Not when they'd never even allowed it back in Idris.

"Pretending to be mundanes is going to be so much fun." Izzy squealed before she kissed Alec goodnight and went to her room. They planned on leaving first thing in the morning.

* * *

"So..." Jace started after Izzy left. Alec could see his nervousness and he hated it. He really missed his confident, downright cocky bestfriend. He hated that Jace was now on egg shells around him."Can we talk?"

"Of course." Alec was still seated on the bed, Jace standing in front of him.

"I feel like you've been avoiding being alone with me ever since we arrived, and I don't really know why...I mean, I know why, but..."

"I haven't been avoiding being alone with you." Alec said cutting him off. Jace gave him a pointed look.

"Well, maybe I have been, a little. But it's just because I needed time alone to think, you know."

"And?" Jace asked, his brows lifting in question.

"And." Alec stood up, wanting to be on the same level as the other man. "I honestly don't think it's a good idea for us to be together. We shouldn't complicate things between us...I feel, it's best we remain friends. Only."

Alec looked pleadingly at Jace.

There was a flash of hurt on Jace's face, shining in eyes, then suddenly it disappered, his features schooled and an indecipherable mask put in its place."Ok then. No problem. If thats what you want, then... I guess...that's it."

"So...we ok then?" Alec asked, doing his best to smile when Jace nods."I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He adds. The tension was killing him and he didn't really know what to say or do next, especially with the way Jace was staring at him. It felt like he was about to melt into a puddle with the heat of Jace's gaze.

After what felt like hours of them just staring at each other, "Yeah" Jace finally said.

"Well, um, goodnight then."

"Goodnight Alec."

Jace moved to kiss him and Alec turned his head thinking that he was going for his cheek, but was caught off gaurd when Jace held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips instead. Alec was too surprised to move. The kiss was forceful, almost painfull, Jace biting his bottom lip before pulling away. He then smirked at Alec's shocked reaction, smiling as he turned and left the room.

Alec was still standing there, frozen in place long after Jace had gone, the image of the determined look in Jace's eyes just before he closed the door stuck in his head.

This wasn't over by a long shot and he knew it. _Shit._

* * *

Its's been over a week since they moved to Amsterdam and things were going pretty well for the group of friends. They were busy decorating their new apartment and were also job hunting. Magnus was hoping to get a job doing something he liked, like dancing or bar tending. He had always loved the night life, maybe it had to do with how he grew up. In Edom nights were usually the only time people like him could showout, be their true selves. And even then they had to be carefull. He also loved socializing and entertaining people, plus he was a dancer back home, so what would be better than doing something he loved, and was actually good at. His friends on the other had submitted job applications with the local job agengies, or as they were called in the Netherlands, uitzendbureaus, and were waiting for some feed back.

"You're gonna get fat, you know that right. Don't say I didn't warn you." Ragnor said. He was watching Magnus stuff his face full of potat. (fries with dips like mayonaise or sate sauce). Magnus never knew anything could be so addictive. He's had fries with ketchup before, but who knew that the fried salted potato treat would tatse so good with mayonaise or even peanut sauce. And to make matters worse there were one these fries shop on every corner on every street. The thing was ridiculous really.

"I can assure you I'm not gonna get fat. Not only do I work out, unlike the rest of you. "Magnus said pointing a mayonaised covered fry at his friends. "But I've got some pretty awesome genes. I could eat this every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and not gain a pound. So don't be jealous." Sticking out his tongue at Ragor then putting his fry in his mouth when he finished.

"You two act like such children sometimes. So annoying." Raphael told them. For some reason he was always left playing the adult in the room, even though he was the youngest of the four of them.

"Whatever. Got anything planned for later?" Magnus asked no one in particular. They had been doing alot of sight seeing, exploring the neighbourhood and what not. They even took the metro into the city a few times. They had gone shopping, though they hadn't really gotten much. Tight budget and all. Things were well priced though, Magnus had to admit, and the upcoming summer fashion that were showcased looked really nice. Magnus found it especially funny that it was spring and though he and his friends were still feezing their asses off, the local populous were already dressed for the summer. Eeveryone wearing barely there outfits. He could definately get use to life here.

"Well, I was thinking about going into the city, do some more sight seeing, maybe check out a few museums this time." Caterina said. "I wanna do as much touristy things now, while I'm still new, you know? You guys are welcome to join me if you want"

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna have to pass. I wanna check out a few clubs later tonight, so I'll be needing my beauty sleep." Magnus answered.

"How about the rest of you then?"

"Sure." They agreed in unison.

After lunch, and more ridiculous bantering, Ragnor and Raphael joined Cat, while Magnus made his way back home.

* * *

**Don't worry we'll get some Malec next chapter**

**Is it just me or is my English getting better. The tenses are still a pain though, but I'm getting there. **

**please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like writing human interactions are my biggest weakness, as I suck at it in real life. Small talk is my kryptonite, especially when it's in a group setting. I tend to just observe quietly.**

Chapter 7

Magnus was woken up from his afternoon nap by the sound of laughter and loud, exciting chatter. "Will you assholes please keep it down," he groaned into his pillow, thinking that it was his friends back from their little tourist excursion in the city. However, when he didn't hear a respond, just more noise, he reluctantly opened his eyes.

The room was dark, due to the blinds and curtains being drawn closed, making it difficult to tell how late it was. He shuffled around, rolling over onto his back and reached across to the bedside table for his phone so he could check the time. It was only four. As he sat up in bed and stretched, cracking his sore joints, he could once again hear the loud chatter. Turned out it was coming from outside, right by his window.

As he focused and listened more attentively, he could make out a male and a female voice. They were talking excitedly about how happy they were to be moving here and how much fun they were going to have, the female saying something about how they should hit the town as soon a possible. Magnus couldn't help but smile to himself, sounded like his kind of people.

That was all he needed to hear to know that he was definately going to like his new neighbours.

Remembering that it was his turn to cook, he quickly threw his blankets off and got out of bed, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Alec, Izzy and Jace hurriedly carried the last of their luggages from the taxi up to the apartment they would be staying in for the next month. They had gotten the place to rent at the last minute. The place they had originally found online the night before had turned out to be a complete disaster. The apartment was in a nice location, close to the city. A really beautiful building, but the inside was a complete mess. The place was going to need a complete overhaul and they needed somewhere that they could move into right away.

This new place that they'd found, through the same person who had shown them the first apartment, was a little bit further away from the city, but still in a good location. Plus it was right next to the metro station and more importantly it came fully furnished and they could move in right away. After payment of course, which wasn't a problem. Apparently the owners had travelled and decided to rent it out. It was perfect for them, very homely.

Izzy, with a loud groan, dropped her suitcase on the floor in the middle of the living room. Alec was so glad he had managed to convince her to pack lightly for the trip, promising to go shopping with her whenever she wanted. The last thing he wanted was to be lugging around heavy suitcases. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." said Izzy, plopping down on the noisy, black leather couch. "Should we order some pizza or something?"

"But I thought you wanted to go out?" Alec countered, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, tonight." groaned Izzy. "But I'll starve by then."

"I say we order some pizza, maybe rest up a little before we hit the town." Jace shrugged, joining her on the couch.

"Alright then." Alec agreed, pulling his phone free of his pants back pocket.

* * *

It was about five thirty when Magnus had finshed cooking. He had decided to make a simple pasta dish that he new they all loved. He had just finished cleaning up when he heard the front door opened, the sound of laughter drifting in.

"Honey, I'm home," called Ragnor, already shrugging off his Jacket. He made his way into the living room, throwing it over the back the couch, Raphael following suit.

"Why did we even buy a coat rack if guys never use it." Caterina complained as she came in behind them, proceeding to pick their jackets up and tossing them unceremoniously on the coat rack.

"Hmm, something smells good." Ragnor hummed, neither him nor Raphael bothering with Cat's complaints.

"You guys are right on time," said Magnus, sauntering into the living room. "I just finished making dinner."

"Oh, thank heavens I'm starving." said Ragnor.

"When are you not?" intoned Raphael as they made their way into the kitchen, which also doubled as the dining room.

* * *

Alec stepped out of his shower, steam floating out into the room behind him. He was actually still really tired, the power nap he'd had didn't help, but he'd promised Izzy a night out on the town. He could also do with a bit of stress relief as well. He was planing on getting thoroughly drunk tonight, letting lose a bit.

He quickly got dressed in the outfit Izzy had picked out for him to wear earlier. Even though he was perfectly capable of dressing himself, he always loved it when Izzy would insist on dressing him. It had always been a sort of bonding ritual for them whenever they were going out together. One he had no intentions on changing anytime soon, no matter how ridiculous her clothing choices could get sometimes. The most important thing was that they had fun together.

Tonight he was wearing a, tighter than he usually liked, black distressed jeans with a blue button down shirt that matched his eyes, and hugged his body in all the right ways - atleast according to Izzy. Simple, but effective. To finish the look, he wore a black biker's jacket and a pair of black combat boot. He wasn't one for bright colors. His personal closet was virtualy a black hole, except for the sprinkling of dark colors he allows Izzy to add. Of course he also had an offical closet with clothes he wore for official purposes. That contained suits and other royal or traditional wears mostly chosen by Hodge.

Satisfied with how he looked Alec headed for the living room to check if the others were also done getting ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in the apartment downstairs, Magnus was sat in front of his vanity finishing the final touches on his makeup. He was really happy that he had somehow managed to convince his friends to go out with him by promising that they wouldn't stay out too late and that he'd cook dinner for the next two nights. He didn't have a problem going out alone but he really didn't feel like it tonight. He wanted to let loose a bit and he didn't feel comfortable doing that if he was alone, plus it would be dangerous to get shit faced if you had no one to look out for you.

Magnus was wearing a pair of burgandy skin tight leather pants, because why the hell not. Though it was already spring, it was still pretty cold out especially during the evenings. He paired the pants with a simple, well simple for him anyway, low cut V neck white T shirt with a glittery design on the front and a black, gold studded leather jacket with fringes running down the sleave.

As per usual he covered himself in enough jewelry for about ten people. His black hair was spiked to the gods, covered in gold glitter and had a few streaks of purple chalk running through it.

Satisfied with his overall look, he pulled on a pair of platform boots that matched his jacket and applied another coat of glittery lip gloss for good measure.

* * *

As Magnus stepped outside his apartment to wait in the arched door way for his friends, being the first one to have finished getting ready for the first time ever, he heard the sounds of the neighbouring door being opened. Magnus looked up from where he stood, leaned against the wall playing with the rings on his well manicured hand. His gaze followed a pair of long black clad legs, working their way up until they landed on a pair of wide sparkling blue eyes. He couldn't remember ever seeing eyes so blue. They seemed to glow, catching the reflection of the overhead light in the small hallway.

Alec stood tranfixed in his doorway, one hand still on the doornob, the other frozen in his hair mid comb through as he locked eyes with the other man. His breath caught in his throat, his throat suddenly going very dry as he looked the other man over. He was tall, even taller than Alec, which was a rarity. He had caramel skin and bright golden eyes that were burning holes into his.

"Hello," said Magnus. "You must be our new neighbour."

Alec said nothing.

After a few beats, Magnus pushed himself off the wall, "I'm Magnus, it's nice to meet." he smiled, offering his hand in greeting.

Alec could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he took a few steps forward, accepting the out stretched hand.

"Uh, umm" Alec stuttered, smiling nervously, momentarily forgetting what words were or how to form proper sentences as he tried to give Magnus his sturdiest handshake. Now that he closer, he could see that other man's eyes weren't just gold, but they also had specks of green sprinkled through out. They were simply beautiful.

"Sorry um, praat je niet engels?" Magnus asked, after another moment of Alec not saying anything. He had been working on his dutch.

"Alec," said Alec as if just remembering his own name but still not sure he had it correct.

But before either of them got the chance to say anything else, they were pulled from their bubble, by the sound of Izzy and Jace coming down the stairs.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Izzy bellowed. "I told I'd be ready in just a minute. I don't know why you have to be so anal about being punctual all the time. It's not like we're on a set schedule or anyth..." She paused when she reached the opened door, Jace on her heels, realizing that her brother wasn't alone.

"Oh hi," she smiled as the two men let go of each other's hand before standing awkwardly in small hallway, looking as if they'd been caught doing something they had no business doing. "I didn't realize we had company."

After a way too long pause, waiting for Alec to introduce them, Izzy step forward, pushing Alec aside and presenting her hand. "I'm Izzy, and blondy here," she pointed the thumb of her free hand to Jace, "is Jace, and my brother, who I'm sure's probably yet to introduce himself, is Alec."

Alec gave her a pointed look but said nothing, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Magnus took Izzy's offered hand, bowing, touching his lips to her nuckles. "I'm Magnus. It's very nice to meet you." He couldn't help but smile. He could tell right away that he and Izzy would get along splendidly . She reminded him alot of himself, just fabulous in every way. From her dress, to her attitude. As for Jace, well him he wasn't so sure about. Jace had been looking at him disdainfully from the moment he'd seen him, just shooting arrows at him with his eyes. Magnus couldn't help but wonder what the hell that was all about. Jace hadn't even offered up a hand shake, just waved his greeting and grunted a small hello. Never the less, Magnus, not one to be easily perturbed, smiled and greeted Jace in return.

Alec felt like he was watching the whole interaction from behind a glass. He watched as Magnus laughed and chatted with his sister. Magnus had a certain grace in the way his body moved as he talked with his hands. He radiated confidence, like he knew he was special, yet he didn't come off as cocky in the least. Alec liked that. Everything about him just seemed to burn bright, sparkle, and it was just from the tons of glitter he was covered in. The man just seemed other worldly to Alec. He definately liked what he saw.

"Alec, Alec," Izzy called, bringing him back into the moment. "I said would it be alright if Magnus and his friends joined us?"

"Wh-what?" Alec asked. Seemed he had missed a whole conversation where Izzy had found out that Magnus and his friends were also heading into the city for a night on the town and she had basically suggested they joined forces. Apparently they'd do more damage painting the town together, the more the merrier.

Alec and Jace agreed and he watch as Magnus walked back into his apartment, returning a few minutes later, his three friends at his back. Introductions were made and the night's agenda discussed, Alec barely saying more than a few words at time; still not trusting his ability to form proper sentences under the Magnus's heated gaze.

As they started the short trek towards the metro station, Alec was once again quietly watching Magnus. He just couldn't seem to pry his eyes away from the tall glittery man. He watched and listened as Magnus and Izzy went from complimenting each other's oufits, to an impromtu conversation about makeup and their many brands and other things Alec had no idea about, seemingly to have become instant bestfriends.

The train ride into the city was the same. Everyone making light conversations, getting to know one another as Alec watched Magnus, barely saying anything unless prompted. What he hadn't noticed, so caught up in trying to steal secret glances at Magnus, was that Magnus was also stealing secret glances at him. Though he was much more covert in his game.

However, two other persons had them both beat in the secret eye stalking department.

Izzy had seen the heart eyes her brother had been giving Magnus the moment she came down the stairs, and worse, so had Jace. At first she had thought it to be nothing but him obviously being attracted to the other man, but, as she watched her brother watched Magnus, she realized that she had never seen him look at someone like that before. He seemed completely enamoured, awe-struck even. She decided then and there that she would make it her priority to get to know Magnus. If her brother was interested in him, then so was she.

Jace on the other hand, had been observing the whole scene with blood in his eyes. Izzy could see the pain and anger splayed plainly on his face. Even if no one else could, or cared to noticed. Though he kept laughing and chatting with everyone as though everything was great, acting out his best cocky asshole schtick, Izzy could see the storm building underneath the surface.

She hoped like hell that they were strong enough to face whatever was to come and be able to walk away still intact

* * *

**Thought about using the show characters but in the end kept with the book versions. Though I made Alec taller then Jace in previous chapter it still works because he's also taller than him in the book if my memeory serves me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**NB: ****There's a section where I go back and forth between past and present events. The past is in italic writing. I hope it's not too confusing.**

**AN: I don't know about this chapter, but...**

Chapter 8

"Goodnight Magnus," said Izzy, leaning in to give him a small hug and a peck on his cheek. "It was really fun hanging out with you guys, let's do it again soon, alright." She then made her way over to Caterina, giving her a hug as well. Ragnor was busy holding up a seemingly drunk Jace and they had learnt quickly throughout the evening that Raphael was not the hugging type, so she just gave him nod.

Standing in the small arch doorway, Alec watched as his sister and Ragnor struggled to bring a stumbling Jace up to their apartment, Jace giving him a lingering look over his shoulder as they went before telling the others a final goodnight.

He waited untill he heard their foot steps going up the stairs before turning his attention to Magnus who stood quietly playing with his polished nails. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing that can't be changed." Magnus replied, lifting his gaze to Alec's. "Why?"

"Just wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?" replied Alec, blushing. But before Magnus could give his response, Ragnor came bounding back down the stairs. He gave the two of them a knowing look, chuckling and shaking his head before patting Magnus on his shoulder and wishing Alec a goodnight, entering his apartment.

"That would be my pleasure," said Magnus, when they were alone again, his smile warming.

"Great," Alec almost yelled, then smiled, slightly embarrassed at his own eagerness. Pulling out his cell phone, "Why don't you give me your number so we can work out the details later?" he asked.

Magnus took Alec's cell phone, calling his own with it so that he would also have Alec's phone number. "I'll text you the details later," said Alec as Magnus gave him back his phone, his hand lightly brushing against Magnus's.

Silence fell between them for a moment, neither really sure what they should say or do next. Finally, Alec moved closer to Magnus and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Magnus," he whispered as he pulled back, his cheeks crimson. He's never blushed this much in his entire life. What was this man doing to him? " It was really great hanging out with you tonight. And sorry again for how Jace acted, he can be a bit much when he drinks."

"No problem. I had a great time with you guys as well," said Magnus. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright." Alec turned and entered his apartment, Magnus doing the same, both men turning back to look at the other one last time before closing their doors. "Tomorrow then."

"Goodnight Alexander."

* * *

"Okay, do you mind telling me what the hell that was all about!?" Alec exclaimed, as soon as he reached the top of the staircase, entering their living room. Jace and Izzy were sitting on the couch, chatting.

Hearing and seeing her brother's angry expression, Izzy quickly stood up and moved to block his way, placing a hand against his chest, as he stormed his way towards Jace, who was still seated. "Alec please calm down," she begged. But Alec was seething. "I won't calm down untill he explains himself."

Izzy sighed, releasing a tired breath, placing her other hand on her bother's chest as she tried to keep him from getting to Jace, who now had one of his legs crossed over the other wearing a smug look on his face. _This was going to be a long night._

"You know Jace, I know we have our issues," said Alec. "But how you acted tonight was way out of line."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jace answered, folding his arms against his chest.

"Oh really," Alec groused, looking at him over Izzy's shoulder. "Funny how you don't seem so drunk anymore."

ooOoo

_Upon entering the resturant Alec had quickly secured a seat next to Magnus and the two had continued their, now not so secret as they both realized the other was watching, side glances at each other. Izzy was seated on Magnus's other side, while Jace sat on Aleç's, with Magnus's friends sitting opposite them. The conversation was kept light and fun with the group getting to know each other by asking the usual basic questions. Alec, Izzy and Jace being mindfull of course not to give anything away about their status as royals._

_Alec had really wanted some one on one time with Magnus but found it was just impossible in such a setting. Plus he hadn't wanted to be too obvious to the others or rude by only giving Magnus his attention. _

_After dinner they had all agreed that it was much too early to call it night and Magnus had informed them of his and his friends' plans to go clubbing and had happily invited them along._

_That was when the evening got more than a little bit awkward for Alec._

_The music was loud, almost deafening, and colorful lazer lights shone everywhere, blinding. So... the usual. Alec, Magnus and their friends entered the club as a group, stopping in the entry way to survey the scene before them._

_There was a huge opened dance floor filled with sweaty writhing bodies directly in front of the entry way. Looking over and through the crowd, you could see the bar. It stood bold in the center at the direct back of the room, lined with tall silver metal and black leather cushioned stoels, and was lit up under a deep blue spot light. It was hard to tell the actual color of the bar itself because of the lights. It could've been white or silver, or maybe even blue._

_"This place is great," Magnus called over the loud music, checking everyone's reaction._

_"Have you been here before?" asked Alec, leaning in to whisper shout in Magnus's ear._

_"No," said Magnus, visibly shivering at the closeness and feeling of Alec's breath on his skin. "But I've heard alot about it and have been meaning visit."_

_"Oh," came Alec's reply._

_He was busy taking in his sorroundings when suddenly he felt someone grab his hand and pulled him forward towards the dance floor. __Alec was about to resist when he realized that it was Magnus. __"Let's dance," Magnus ordered, a devilish grin on his face._

_Alec returned his smile, his feet obidiently following the glittery man as he glanced back over his shoulder to see the others happily heading towards the bar, Jace giving him a displeased look. _

_Magnus stopped when they reached the center of the dancefloor, whirling around immediately, connecting his body with Alec's. He moved like a snake, slithering and wrapping his body around Alec's. Alec was hard pressed to keep up with Magnus's sensual movents as he danced literal circles around him, his hips leaving the undercover prince hypnotised._

_Pulling Magnus flush against his body, and wrapping his arms around the glittery man's waist as he kept grinding his ass against his groin, Alec leaned forward whispering, "You're a really great dancer," in his ear._

_"I know," came Magnus's reply as he turned around in Alec's arms. There was a moment passing between them. Their movements slowed down, coming to a complete stop as the music and the crowd all around them seemed to disappear, leaving just the two gazing into each other's eyes._

_Alec was about to make his move and capture the other man's lips, when suddenly he was staring into a completely different set of eyes. Gone were the beautiful lust filled golden green orbs, only to be replaced by angry, determined looking gold one's._

_Alec blinked a few times, snapping out from his trance like state as reality came floading back in, to find Jace now standing before him. He had pushed his way in between him and Magnus, now asking Alec for a dance._

_"Sorry to interrupt. You don't mind if I steal him for a dance, do ya' Magnus?" asked Jace, his words slurred, body rocking back and forth. Magnus shook his head. __"No, he's all yours. I need a drink anyways." And with that Magnus left the two of them and headed for the bar._

ooOoo

"Honestly Alec, I don't understand why you're so upset" said Jace, shrugging his shoulders as he feigned indifference. "So what if I interrupted your little dance party with Magnus. We just met this guy, quit being so bent out of shape."

"Are you seriously going to act like this is just about you interrupting a dance?" Alec groused, staring at the other man pointedly.

ooOoo

_Jace placed his arms around a very annoyed looking Alec's neck. "What do you think you're doing?" Alec asked, the smell of alcohol on Jace's breath, overwhelming at their closeness._

_"Dancing with my prince." Jace smiled, moving his hips suggestively against Alec's._

_"You know better than to call me that here." Alec's voice was stern as he removed Jace's hands from around his neck, stepping back a little bit._

_"Just trying to remind you who you are," Jace replied. "I've seen the way you've been looking at that nobody, and you and I both know that nothing can happen between you two... so why bother."_

_"You're drunk," said Alec. "And my personal life isn't any of your concern." He was about to walk away to join the others at the bar when Jace grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. _

_Quickly taking control of the situation, Alec pushed Jace away from him, but not before Magnus saw what had transpired between them. Roughly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "You better not have ruined my chances with Magnus," Alec growled. He was livid as he walked away, leaving a dissapointed looking Jace in the middle of the dance floor._

ooOoo

"You're so lucky that Magnus just saw it as nothing more than a drunken kiss." Alec continued, his glare biting. He understood that his friend had feelings for him, feelings that wouldn't just go away over night. But how he had acted was childish and not the best way to deal with such things.

"Alec's right," Izzy chimed in. " You were being a total asshole."

"I don't understand why we're even having a fight about someone that we just met," Jace bellowed. He was now standing, staring Alec down. "He's hot, so I get the attraction," he admitted. "And let's just say for argument sake you manage to get him into your bed, then what? Hmm? The poor bastard falls for you? Because we all know that he will. And then you'll just end up breaking his glittery little heart when you can't return his feelings and we have to go back to Idris."

Alec felt his anger slowly melting away with each word Jace spoke, his shoulders slumping as he couldn't deny that Jace had a point. Why even bother, he thought. He would only end up hurting Magnus anyway, and Magnus was worthy of being way more than just someone's vacation fling.

"You know I'm right," Jace continued. "The way I see it, I was trying to do you and this poor guy a favor."

"But that's not your place," said Izzy, no longer having to hold Alec back as the prince now seemed calmer, maybe even a bit defeated.

"Besides," said Alec after a long pause, pushing his previous thoughts to the back of his mind. He would not let Jace know that his words had affected him. "Who's even talking about falling in love here? I'm single and on vacation. I would simply like to enjoy that vacation to the fullest... which involves getting laid... without any of you getting in my way. That is all."

"Whatever," Jace threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fuck whoever the hell you want. What do I care? I'm going to bed." And with that he stormed off, leaving a pissed off looking Alec and a worried looking Izzy staring after him.

* * *

**If you like Gallavich check out the new fic I'm working on, Ginger and Spice. Also check out my other Malec fics, Blue Eyes and Glitter, and The Prince of Hell.**

**Hope this chapter was ok, I'm trying to move the plot along. Comment, let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
